Ruins After Nightfall
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: The ruin of a childhood... What can shape an innocent child into a power seeking traitor?


**Author's notes**: Just a short drabble that came to me at an ungodly hour (past midnight). Inspired by some songs and fics I read. It's about our favourite cursed twins' childhood. That's all I can say.

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own Saint Seiya, you don't sue me.

**Warning**: Angst, angst and… more angst. PG-13 rating for safety. Short drabble about Saga and Kanon.

Ruins After Nightfall

By Shadow Arashi

Not a sound could be heard this evening, except for the wind. Kanon liked this sound; it was soothing and gave a light atmosphere to the old house, especially after the long hours spend watching his brother training with their master.

Or should he say, _Saga_'s master. This man was Saga's teacher and fatherly figure, not Kanon's. He never was.

Because he was, as usual, his brother's shadow. Watching and observing everything, training with his twin only after the departure of Saga's teacher… He was where his twin was, the ever present shadow in the corner that no one ever notices. For a shadow doesn't need to have anything to call their own, because a shadow doesn't need anything as long as the original get it all.

Leaning against the cool wall Kanon started to untie the bandages around his forearms. He did not even blinked when the many cuts opened themselves and the blood started soaking his shirt, what wasn't soaked up dropping like red petals on the stone floor.

Saga would not like this. But it wasn't _his_ fault if he kept getting into fights. He really did try, but trouble just seems to find him no matter what he did.

Maybe this time Saga would help him tend to his wounds instead of yelling at him.

With a frustrated sigh Kanon dropped the bandages onto the ground, uncaring about the whole mess it made. Slowly he walked toward the bathroom, wishing to take a good shower while he still had the house to himself. Mechanically he began the process of undoing the rest of his bandages, dropped his training pants and kicked off his shoes and was moving on to his tunic when a distinct sound stopped him dead in his track.

The sound of a door opening.

"You work well today Saga, you can take a quick shower if you want while I'm making us something to eat."

"Yes master!"

The sound of impatient footstep followed and Kanon felt his blood ran cold. He wasn't supposed to be seen! Or else Saga would be mad, and he didn't want to get into another fight with his twin. Knowing he did not have the time to get his clothes, Kanon simply rushed to the opened window. His feet had barely touched the ground on the other side when his brother entered the bathroom, his laughers echoing all around him.

Kanon stood there under the bathroom's window for a while, head pressed against the wall and eyes closed. Here goes his shower, he couldn't get into the house until after the sun set now. And he was missing half of his clothes too. At his side his hands clenched into fists.

It was unfair.

The younger twin refused to wait outside all night like a dog this time; he wouldn't please his twin who refused to let his existence known. Not this time he told himself. Kanon sit down against the wall and waited for the right moment to go back inside, resolute into spending the night under a roof and not under the stars like so many nights before.

After what seemed like an hour, Kanon cautiously sneaked into the house again, searching for any signs of his brother or master.

He found them in the piece that serves as a living room, sitting on the old couch.

Saga was happily sitting on his master's laps while the older man brushed the boy's long blue hair, a soft smile on his lips.

"There, all done. You can't just let your hair untreated; it's too long to leave it alone."

Saga nodded, smiling back at his master and obviously basking into the small attention.

The younger twin just stood in the shadows of the doorway and watched. He had seen enough.

No one noticed the small figure running away as silently as a shadow.

Kanon ran, ran until he couldn't see where he was going anymore, blinded by the bitter tears stinging his eyes. When he finally stopped he realised he had came all the way to Cap Sounion, his favourite place for there he could see the sea. For a second Kanon stared into the sea he loved so much with eyes too empty for such a young child, before he fell on his knees and buried his head in his arms.

Tears mixed with his own blood on his face, dirtying his skin and hair but he didn't care. Like he didn't care about the cold wind biting the exposed skin of his still half naked body. The image of his brother and master seemed to be burned into his mind; the obvious tenderness they shared breaking his heart for he knew he would never knew it himself, would never saw it directed toward him.

Why?

Why his brother and not him? What act of pure evil did he commit in this life or the previous one to always be left on the side of the road?

Why wasn't he worthy of being loved and taken care of like Saga?

Was he really that bad…?

This night a child wept and cursed his fate, swearing to never be anyone's shadow ever again.

This night a child died inside.

**OWARI**


End file.
